


Again

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slavery, Wordcount: 100-500, Zygerria, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: “Have you learned your lesson, slave?” The Zygerrian sneered.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Again

Obi-wan lay panting on the unforgiving stone, struggling to breathe. Everything ached frown where the electricity had taken its hold. Some of his muscles were still faintly twitching on their own.  
Calloused fingers roughly yanked his head back by the hair. A small noise of pain escaped his jaw.  
The slavery’s cruel, beady eyes stared into his own. What they were looking for Obi-wan didn’t know. He was in too much pain to be concerned about it.  
“Have you learned your lesson, slave?” The Zygerrian sneered. His lips pulled back in a snarl to expose rotting teeth.  
Obi-wan couldn’t respond, his tongue refusing to function. All he could do was try to breathe and hope they took his silence for submission.  
Of course his luck wouldn’t allow that.  
“I guess not,” the slaver mused before roughly slamming the Jedi’s face into the floor.  
His nose might have broken on impact. He found he didn’t care.  
“Do it again,” the slaver barked out to an unseen figure. “And up the voltage this time.”  
Obi-wan closed his eyes in anticipation as he heard the collar around his neck give a shape whine of warning.  
This was going to hurt.


End file.
